Heated: A Uke Naruto Collection
by Noien-sama
Summary: A collection of one shots with uke naruto. you give me the theme. i'll write the story.
1. Chapter 1 MadaraNaruto

N: Hey people and welcome to the Uke! Naruto collection. This is like my previous collection where you can ask me to write a particular kink, or theme; for your desired pairing. It doesn't matter who; as long as the uke is Naruto.

To get things started off I'll write one of my own themes and pairing. Please don't be afraid to pm me anything really I only have a few three rules.

No sexual act with a character under the age of thirteen.

No threesome; I don't have a problem with it really, but I find it very hard to write.

And no rape-dub-con is acceptable

Kay? Now here is my one shot. Please enjoy.

* * *

><p>Prompt: curiosity killed the cat. Naruto has a hidden desire but can't find an outlet. That is until he meets a man living under a bridge.<p>

Pairing: Madara/Naruto

Warnings: underage sex (Naruto's fifteen) cock kink, oral, cum shot, and yaoi smut really.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Naruto sighed as he rummaged through his locker. Thank Kami today was Friday. He doesn't want to know what he would have done if he had to stay any longer. He had P.E. three times this week. He had a very hard time avoiding changing in front of all the other boys not mention the showers. He could still hear the laughs and the jokes about the latest conquest they had and how the girls couldn't handle the package they carried. He knew the dog boy Kiba wasn't really blowing smoke. Naruto bit his lip to help quell the blush that threatened to bloom all over his face. He was pulling out his math book when he heard whispering of two girls five lockers down.<p>

"Did you hear?"

"What?"

"There some homeless guy living under Heteko Bridge not far from here!"

"Really? t-that's kind of scary what if he's some perv?" the other girl ask not sounding all that adverse to the prospect.

"Who's he going to perv on? You? I'd think he rather do raw meat."

"Shut up you ass!"

The girls giggled and went off somewhere and Naruto stood there frozen. He couldn't could he? That would be more than stupid to do it. He could killed or worse. He could get outed. Naruto paled and tried to focus on his locker. He wanted to see one up close but he was too afraid of getting caught. He had to get a mom who was a complete homophobe. Naruto couldn't even look at dirty pictures on the internet because she regularly checks his history and has a parental lock on his computer.

Naruto zipped up his bag and put it over his shoulder and left the school. He unconsciously led himself in the direction of the bridge still heavily debating if he should do this.

"Excuse me; so sorry to bother you but do you have any spare change?" Naruto froze mid step. What should he do? He couldn't ignore the man now he'd already stopped walking. Sweat beaded on his forehead and with squared shoulders he slowly turned around to face the homeless man. He was of course was shabbily dressed but it looked alright considering his surroundings. The man was barefoot and he didn't smell bad. Naruto was glad the homeless man wasn't as bad as the image in his head. He was surprised to see a strange mask on the man's face but he shook it off to gather some courage.

"I-I'll pay y-you;" he paused to swallow" to s-show m-me your d-dick" Naruto felt so dirty saying the word. He hoped he wouldn't be humiliated by the man. This was so embarrassing. The man stared at him for a moment through the lone hole for his left eye before seeming to make a decision.

"How much money do you have?" Naruto made a noise the rummaged though his pockets. He was so glad he save his lunch money from the week when pulled out 4,084 yen and 75cents. (50 US dollars) h held it out to the man who eagerly took it. He grabbed Naruto's smaller hand and led him under the bridge to shield them from prying eyes. Once the man was satisfied by the amount of cover they had he started to unzipped his pants. Naruto's eyes zeroed in on the older man crotch and watched in nervous anticipation as the man slowly revealed his member. When he pulled out Naruto choked a little. He was so much bigger than the boys in gym class.

At Naruto's gaping look the man chuckled. The deep sound sent shivers down Naruto's spine and next thing he knew he was on his knees, head thrown back by the man's hand in his hair holding in a tight grip as he jerked off in front of his flushed face.

He couldn't help touching himself to relive the ache between his own legs. Soft little whines and moans escaped his parted mouth as he rubbed faster falling into rhythm with the man's strokes. Naruto closed his eyes before heat splashed across his face narrowly missing his eyes. The man pushed the head of his cock onto Naruto's still parted mouth so the last spurts of his orgasm would be caught the younger's mouth. A strange flavor exploded on his tongue and his eyes widened as he came soaking the front of his pants.

As he came down from his high the man's cock was still in his mouth. He swallowed the cum and hesitantly licked the tip. It gave a little jolt and he looked up at the man. He saw no protest and he did it again. The skin was smooth and velvety, the pulsating throb of hot blood warmed his lips, the salty tang of precum tingled his taste buds, his eyes hooded at the delicious feeling running through him. He felt the man pushing at his head; gently goading him to take more in. he managed to pop the thick head inside minding his teeth and sucked softly. He wanted to take more but he was met with resistance

"Relax your jaw." Came the deep voice. Naruto looked up again and wished he could see the man's face. But never the less he did as the man said and relaxed his jaw. Doing so made the cock slip in another inch or so. The feeling of his mouth being stuffed made his pant's tighten again. He sucked a little more and gasped when he was suddenly pulled off.

"-what?"

"You've run out of time little one. I guess you'd better return tomorrow if you want more." With that he tucked himself back in and handed Naruto two packets of wet naps before walking off. Naruto watched him go in shock before a passing breeze made him take notice of the drying liquid on his face. He opened the packets and cleaned himself as best as he could and then gathered his things before running home. Vowing to break his beloved piggy bank for tomorrow.

Part two coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 JiraiyaNaruto

N: this is a one-shot request by Chu545. Please enjoy.

Prompt: Jiraiya/Naruto:: Hot Springs

Warning: yaoi, sex between males, underage (Naruto's fourteen) voyeurism, Jiraiya and cursing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Summary- Jiraiya gets the shock of his life when the pretty blonde he was eying turned out to be his student. Takes place during Naruto's training with Jiraiya

* * *

><p><em>'Now this was the life'<em> Jiraiya thought to himself as he peered through a well placed peephole drilled into the women's bath wall. The women unaware of Jiraiya's gaze went on as normal. Washing and chatting with friends and so on. Jiraiya grinned as a particularly busty woman dipped herself in the hot spring, wetting her thin towel giving the white haired man a clear view of her perky assets.

This went on for a couple of hours and then the women left on by one and some in pairs till no one remained. Jiraiya stayed anyway in case he was lucky enough to find a late night straggler. That was one of the things he like about these twenty-one hour a day bath houses. He shifted his position and got more comfortable accidently knocking over one of the sake bottles he'd brought for a drink in case he got thirsty and he cursed trying to pick it up before it spilled out completely.

While he was busy cleaning up another bather entered the room and immediately jumped into the spring. The loud splash captured his attention and he hurridly looked back into hole try to catch a glimpse of the no doubt pretty woman that came to give him a show. The girl emerged from the water with her back facing Jiraiya giving him a wonderful view of a thin waist leading down to a perfectly rounded bottom. The girl was tanned beautifully with no lines and the thought of the girl tanning nude made his dick swell.

The steam parted a bit more and he could clearly see more of the girls features. She was a bit young but not too much and she had sunny blonde hair cut short in that pixy style girls seemed to be favoring nowadays. The girl turned around washing her face with a towel and Jiraiya was disappointed to see her front was flat but he guessed with her small frame big breast would be a bit much. A cloud of steam covered the girls sex from his view but from what he could tell the girl had little to no body hair and he fantasized that her special place between her legs would be the same.

"Kami…" Jiraiya groaned as the turned back around to rinse out her towel. She bent over and he was rewarded with the full view of that tight backend. He wanted to see if her other end looked just as tight but the girl stubbornly kept her back to him. He bit his lip to keep quiet as the girl started to wash herself. Thick white lather made its way slowly down her back and over the swell of her ass' reminding him of another thick white substance; before joining the water. The girl made a sweet little moan of relief as she rubbed a particular tense spot on her neck slowly easing the tension away with her firm efforts.

Then she thoroughly cleaned other areas before getting to the place he wanted to see the most. Her small hand grazed over it at first then steadily it became firmer and quicker and it was obvious that the girl wasn't planning on just cleaning there anymore. She let out little mewling gasps and moans and he fought not to reach into his pants and join her in self pleasuring.

Jiraiya watched with an eager eye as the girl's body shook and trembled before stilling as climax blew over her making her cry out.

"J-Jiraiya-sensei!"

"What in the hell?" the toad sannin shouted after hearing his name; then he slapped his hand over his mouth when his newly identified student whirled around with a shriek. Naruto's skilled senses zeroed in on the peep hole Jiraiya occupied and he paled. He turned and high tailed it out of the spring barely grabbing his things in his haste to get away. He managed to put on his underwear before he leapt atop a roof and back to the hotel shamefaced.

Jiraiya sat there wide eyed and mouth agape as he processed this new information. His annoying little student had a hot body and he apparently had a crush on him. The latter was no surprise given his looks and charisma. It was hard not being awed by him but Naruto?

The young blonde acted like he barely respected him but there he was in jerking off to thought of him; in public no less. Jiraiya ran a hand over his face confused. Didn't the blonde have a thing for his little pink haired teammate? Saku or whatever? Jiraiya was surprised he didn't feel the least bit disgusted that a male lusted after him. Not say he had a problem with gays but he always thought they were missing out. He means what would you rather have; a big hardened man or a soft little doe eyed creature warming your bed? The answer was obvious to him. At least it was.

Jiraiya saw his student in a whole new light tonight. The image of a loud mouth uncouth little ruffian was replaced with a curvy tanned blonde pixy. He had a choice. He go to the local brothel and forget this ever happened or he could go back to the hotel forget the blonde was he student and do to him what he was fantasying and worry about tomorrow later. Jiraiya sighed and looked down and saw that he was still hard. Right then and there he made his decision.

-]

Naruto sniffed wetly as he sat on his futon staring at the bedroom door waiting anxiously for his sensei to bust in and yell at him at how disgusting he was for doing what he did. Naruto buried his head in his knees and shook and horrifying situations ran through his each new one worse than the last. Naruto didn't know why he liked his male sensei but he couldn't help it! He tried to like girls but they did nothing for him. He could pretend with Sakura but she wasn't here for him to hide behind.

He was all alone with a man he liked in a hotel room for who knows how many years to come and he was a teenage boy with raging hormones. It was a recipe for disaster. He just wished he didn't get locked out of the male hot spring. All this could have been avoided. Naruto groaned miserably. What was he going to do now?

"so like me." Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin at the voice suddenly appearing next him. Naruto scrambled away from Jiraiya but the white haired man was having none of it a grabbed his foot and yanked him back. Jiraiya effortlessly crouched over Naruto and pinned him to the bed. Naruto looked up at Jiraiya with red rimmed eyes, evidence of him cry and immediately started apologizing and asking him not to be mad at him.

Jiraiya chuckled and pressed his groin into Naruto's making the younger gasp and he leant down to bite the shell of Naruto ear.

"does it look like I'm mad, brat?" he growled reaching down to spread Naruto's legs for more access. Naruto had a million questions swirling around in his head but everything went quiet when Jiraiya captured his lips and forced his mouth open to let in his tongue. Naruto threw his arms around Jiraiya's neck and kissed him back as best as he could. He finally got why women like the older man. Kissing him made his knees weak.

Large hands groped his chest tweaking his nipples through his shirt. Naruto let go of Jiraiya's mouth to take in a choked breath and buck his hips up to the sannin's. Jiraiya ground back harder and let his hands drift down to the ass he's been ogling. He squeezed and kneaded the soft globes and Naruto gripped his shoulders for leverage to press back into the hands.

Jiraiya slipped a hand between Naruto's cheeks and fingered his entrance through the thin fabric of the boxers.

"Uh!" Naruto moaned pressing back harder. Jiraiya slipped off Naruto earning a distressed whine and he chuckled before stripping off his clothing and laughing louder at the wide eyed and slightly frightened look Naruto gave his cock.

"don't worry it'll fit. You may be small but you can take it." Naruto glared at him no doubt because of the small crack but he had no chance to reply before the older man was on him again, peeling off his clothes with practiced ease.

Soon enough had him on his hands and knees with three of the man's fingers furiously pounding into a spot that made Naruto see stars. Jiraiya could wait anymore and took out his fingers and replaced them with his cock. He pushed in the still tight orifice with no worry of Naruto's potential pain as the boy let out gasping sobs of how big he was and how he wanted more now.

He went slow at first but Naruto relentless cries of deeper and faster and persistent clenching made him abandon an niceties.

"oh! Yes! So g-good! P-ple-ase oh k-kami!" Naruto babbled, his back curling as his orgasm started to over take him. Jiraiya felt the tell tale signs of Naruto's appending climax and sped up to join him. The force of his thrusts raised Naruto off the bed at each push and the younger boy eagerly accepted each one. Rarely he'd find someone who take him full force so deliciously and he drank in the sight of him disappearing into such a tight ass.

Naruto came first with scream and Jiraiya not long after groaning as Naruto's velvety heat milked him for all he's worth. Jiraiya collapsed on the bed next to him, glad it was big enough for him to do so. He felt Naruto's questioning stare on him and with a sigh he rolled his head to look at him.

"this wasn't a one-time thing was it?" Naruto asked gently.

"nope." He didn't know what this was now but it certainly wasn't going to happen only once.

"it's whatever you want it to be, I guess." Naruto grinned at him pleased with his answer and scooted over to kiss him.

"can you go again?" Naruto whispered. And Jiraiya groaned in his head.

The joys of being young.

* * *

><p>N: I hope you enjoy this. Don't forget to pm me your requests. I can't write without you!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 HakuNaruto

N: hey guys! Thank you all for your wonderful pairing suggestions But I kinda lost most of them. I'm so sorry but can you all who've sent me requests send them again? I'm sorry to have you guys to go through this especially since you all have been waiting so patiently for me to update.

Thanks and here's another one shot for Chu545.

Pairing: Haku/Naruto

Prompt: Stars such as Haku didn't die on the bridge and had recovered while they were still in wave, then one night he follows Naruto out the house to the spot they first met is sort of what I was thinking.

Warnings: fluff, angst, and romance.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p>Naruto sobbed silently over the fallen body of Haku. He just met the boy not a day ago and now he lay dead in front of him. Killed by Kakashi's strange justu.<p>

It couldn't just end like that. Haku was so nice to him and talked with him even though he didn't have to especially considering their circumstances and he said he believed in him. Believed in his dream. No one else ever said that to him and he knew the older boy meant it. Knowing this Naruto sobbed harder curling a bit into himself.

He couldn't lose someone like Haku. Not when he just experienced the feeling of a true friend. He just couldn't.

Suddenly the palms of his hands started to heat up and Naruto jerked at the tingling coursing through his fingers. He rubbed his hand to try and make it go away but the feeling persisted; getting stronger even.

"**Kit…"** that familiar deep voice rang in his ears and as if being controlled by invisible strings Naruto watched as his hands found their way on Haku's chest; directly above his fatal wound. Naruto shook a little at the wet and still warm feeling of blood but kept his hands where they were.

The blue eyed boy watched in rapt fascination as red chakra seemingly poured out of his hands and pooled around the wound. What felt hours pass until he felt the steady hum of a heart beat under his hands. Then after a raspy cough.

Naruto looked Haku's face through blurry eyes and saw the other brown ones staring back at him. The heat in his hands slowly bled away and Naruto slumped over in a dead faint over Haku.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx '

When Naruto awoke he found himself back in the bed he occupied earlier that day. It took him a moment to get his bearings but as he sat up he noticed the other people in the room. Sasuke sat at his bedside staring blankly at the wall and Kakashi stood in a corner next to the bed where Haku lay. Sakura was nowhere to be found.

'_Haku!'_

Naruto's eyes widened when he remembered the other boy. He tried to get up Sasuke pushed him back and shook his head.

"Wait a second dobe, knowing you you'll get up too fast and knock yourself back out." Naruto would have retorted but he felt too winded to argue. He lay back down and Kakashi pushed himself off the wall and walked over to the boys.

"Sasuke do you mind waiting with Sakura while I speak to Naruto?" Sasuke opened his mouth to decline but a hard look from the jounin quelled any protest and with one last look at Naruto he left to join his pink haired teammate. Kakashi sighed as the door closed and turned to sit in Sasuke's place.

Kakashi stared at Naruto and the serious look he wore made the blonde flinch a bit. Kakashi saw this and gave him his trade mark eye smile to calm him.

"Naruto do remember anything that happened on the bridge today?" the question sounded casual but Naruto could feel the demanding undercurrent. Naruto turned away from his sensei and stared at the ceiling.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"yes." Kakashi wasn't convinced but didn't press the issue further, he didn't think he'd get far if he did. He stood up and pushed his chair back. He looked down at Naruto with an unreadable face and turned to leave only to pause at the door.

"Naruto, please come out and join us when you're ready. If not I'll have Sasuke bring you dinner." Then he left without another word. Naruto eyed the closed door and slowly sat himself up. He took a deep breath and put his feet on the cool ground, steadying himself before gingerly standing up.

His leg felt okay and with more confidence he made his way over to Haku.

He couldn't believe he was alive! Whatever Kyuubi did saved his friends' life and grateful, Naruto sent a heartfelt thanks to his occupier. Naruto crumbled to his knees and sat on the floor next to the bed.

He rested his upper body on the bed and hesitantly reached out and grabbed Haku's hand atop the covers. The warmth from the other boy assured Naruto that the hunter nin was indeed living. The older looked so peaceful laying there.

"Do you make it a habit to stare at people while they sleep; or am I special?"

Naruto jumped up startled at the sudden sound of Haku's voice and tried to snatch his hand from the other's feeling like he was intruding but a firm grip stopped.

"Calm down Naruto-kun. I am not angry with you." Haku turned his head to look at Naruto and he gave him a small reassuring smile. Naruto felt the tell tale stinging behind his eyes and he tried to speak but nothing came out.

He wanted to tell Haku how glad he was that he was alive. He wanted to tell Haku that he hoped they could still be friends. He wanted to tell Haku a lot of things but looking into to his eyes Naruto couldn't.

His throat felt tight and his head felt sluggish. Nervous apprehension clawed its way in his chest and sweat rolled down his temple. What if Haku declined his friendship? What if he hated him for bringing him back?

Suddenly the room felt too small, too cramped. Franticly Naruto pried his Haku's and ran towards the door ignoring Haku's calls. He snatched open the door and disappeared through it. Kakashi saw him coming and stopped anyone from calling the blonde feeling that now is not the time for integration. Sakura glared hatefully at Naruto's retreating form, feeling like he brought back the boy who almost killed her Sasuke-kun.

Inari and his mother wore saddened faces and the bridge builder and Sasuke both gave Kakashi pointed looks.

The sliver haired-nin sighed but shook his head. He knew what they wanted but there was nothing _he_ could do for Naruto.

* * *

><p>Haku groaned softly as he struggled to sit up. The ache in his chest making it bit hard to breathe but he managed to sit up, pulling off his blankets to turn to place his feet on the floor.<p>

Brushing his hair out his face Haku took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. It was gratifying to still be able to do that. Staring down at his hands Haku thought about was brought him to this bed.

His family was slaughtered by his father. He was found by Zabuza and given a purpose a reason to live. Then he died protecting the man who took him in. he thought that was the end for him.

Now he could have a bit of peace before undeniably going to hell. He was a killer after all. But when he opened his eyes expecting to find the gateway to hell he saw blue.

Beautiful ocean blue eyes looked back at his and for a moment Haku feared Naruto suffered the same fate he did. But when the blonde collapsed on top of him in a faint and was lifted up by his sensei Haku assured that what he feared was not true.

The sensei who was now introduced as Kakashi told him that somehow Naruto saved his life. Right now as he lay in the bed he was given he should be six feet under dead. He had no idea how to feel about that. Apparently no one did either. The black haired boy gave him an unreadable look before pulling up a chair to Naruto's bedside. The pink haired girl helped dress his chest but she made no eye contact during and did her task quickly before running out the room in tears.

Haku wanted so much to talk to Naruto but the weariness he tried pushing back was settling in and not before long he fell asleep.

When he woke up again it was to Naruto holding his hand. It felt soft and warm and he relished the feeling of it. It was a long time since some held his hand. He wanted to sleep a little more and enjoy this feeling longer but the eyes burning a hole in the side of his face stilled that desire.

"Do you make it a habit to stare at people while they sleep; or am I special?" the hand jerked and he gripped it to keep it in place. He turned his head to give the boy he hoped was a reassuring smile. He told the younger that he wasn't angry for his deed. It was quite the opposite actually.

Nervous eyes gazed at him and Naruto's mouth opened and closed like he wanted to say something but it won't come.

He went to calm him but it was too late, Naruto pulled his hand away and ran out the door.

But Haku wasn't going to let him go that easily. Naruto gave him a second chance and he was not going to waste it. Gathering all his strength Haku stood up and went after the blonde.

He bypassed Naruto's team and without a glance or acknowledgement of Sakura's startled scream. He calmly walked out the door and started his search for Naruto. It was lucky for him that he had not learned to mask his chakra yet so it wasn't hard for him to find the blonde.

When he did the sight of him made his heart ache. Naruto sat against a tree knees drawn up and head buried in his arms. He had no idea if Naruto was crying or not because the boy made no sound.

Haku padded over to him and sat next to him.

"It's a nice night tonight isn't it?" Naruto slowly lifted his head to look at Haku who stared up at the night sky filled with twinkling lights. Naruto looked up as well.

"Y-yeah."

"There is a saying that every star is a guardian angel for every human on earth. They sit up so high so that they can look over you anywhere you go."

"Really?" Naruto whispered.

"Yes, and you star is missing Naruto." Naruto jerked his head to Haku did so at the same time and captured Naruto's lips in a kiss. A muffled whimpered was heard but Haku ignored it to pull Naruto closer, to deepen the kiss. Hands gripped his shoulders tight but soon relaxed. Naruto wide eyes slid closed and he went limp to let Haku kiss him shyly kissing back.

"You're star would have been;-"Haku breathed against Naruto mouth letting the younger draw breath.

"But you kept it here and gave it to me;-"Haku trailed a hand down Naruto's back making him shiver.

"And used it give me life." Haku kissed him again and Naruto could feel the grateful passion from it. The intensity from it brought tears to his eyes and he hugged Haku to him, never wanting to let the other go. The kissed until they needed air again and a bit winded Haku laid his head on Naruto's shoulder.

"For that I am yours." Naruto held him tighter and nodded feeling happy that Haku was happy that he saved him. He felt happy that Haku no only wanted to be his friend but he wanted more than that. Naruto couldn't believe it but he didn't want jinx himself so he pushed any doubts away and just enjoyed this moment.

Naruto gently kissed the side of Haku's face and trailed his hands through the other's soft hair. Haku sighed and savored the feeling but he felt his energy was fading fast so he flipped back so that he was lying down and Naruto was nestled comfortably on top of him. They lay there in peaceful silence until Naruto broke it whispering.

"Haku?"

"Yes?"

"Ware aikou etowa-ru. (1)" Haku smiled pleased and finally fell asleep Naruto following soon after.

* * *

><p>N: feels a bit rushed to me but I hope you enjoyed it. And look people their both ukes in my book. I had enough of a hard time getting them to kiss in my mind. God I need semes.<p>

(1) I adore stars.


	4. Chapter 4 SuigetsuNaruto

N: For Chu545

Pairing: Suigetsu/Naruto

Prompt: stuck in a cave

Warnings: Biting, rimming, blood play, mention of swordplay. Dub-con. Please enjoy.

* * *

><p>So that's why Sasuke likes you.<p>

* * *

><p>Fighting on a slippery mountain slope in pouring rain was not the ideal place Naruto wanted to be.<p>

He'd finally caught up with Sasuke and the bastard had the nerve to just flee before Naruto could kick his ass. He even had the balls to leave behind his stooges for him to fight so he couldn't catch up. Sakura had her hands full with fighting Suigetsu and Karin and Sai managed to slip away to go after Sasuke, the lucky jerk.

Naruto growled as he dodged another blow by Juugo. The large man seemed to be uncomfortable with fighting someone obviously smaller than him and tried to give the blonde blows that would knock him out but give him the least damage.

Naruto felt a little irritated by the delicate treatment because he wasn't a girl! But least the bigger guy did it out of politeness instead of him just being a dick. A shriek caught his ears and he looked up long enough to see Sakura flying over his head and landing into the face of the wall of the mountain.

"Would you like to check on her?" Juugo asked looking at the crater Sakura's body made. Naruto turned to face the orange haired man with a gob smacked expression on his face.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks." Juugo nodded bowing his head a little. Naruto smiled at him and took off towards Sakura. Suigetsu seeing this growled angrily.

"What the fuck, Juugo?" Suigetsu screamed throwing his sword at Naruto intercepting his path and flashed over to the blonde gripping his handle to try and swing at him but it was too deeply embedded in the ground.

Naruto swung at him but the other ducked and used the opening to lunge forward and sink his teeth into Naruto shoulder dangerously close to his jugular. Shrieking in pain Naruto kicked out losing his footing causing Suigetsu to lose his footing.

They both tumbled down the mountain side narrowly missing rocks and boulders jutting out the mountain side. They fell off the side and into the forest bellow, tree branches slowing down the speed of their fall.

Naruto landed first face down, knocking himself out cold on the ground. Suigetsu hit a tree and snatched his hand on a limb to stop his fall and let go to land gently on the ground. Looking around him he saw nothing but thick vegetation before spotting a bit of sunny yellow among the greens and browns.

Stalking over to the fallen blonde Suigetsu cackled maliciously in his head. Maybe this time he could have some fun before Sasuke and the others find them. It's been a long time since he was able to take his time with his victim.

But Sasuke would be mad if he did that and Suigetsu didn't want to have to deal with the prissy emo teen anymore than he had too. Licking his lips Suigetsu smiled savoring the taste lingering in his mouth. It too bad he couldn't kill the blonde his blood tasted so sweet.

Thunder broke loudly over his head and the rain doubled in its power soaking the pair even quicker. As much as he enjoyed the feel of water on his skin he'd doubted the idiot on the ground would appreciate it. Sighing at his misfortune Suigetsu bent down and lifted up the surprisingly light blonde and carried him to shelter bridal style. It didn't take him long to find shelter in a cave at the base of the mountain and after dropping the blond at the back of it Suigetsu went off to find fire wood. Gathering enough dry wood to burn Suigetsu walked back to the cave and was met with the sight of Naruto holding his head, back arched and groaning. It looked a bit erotic and the blonde wasn't really all that bad to look at. Surprised at his thoughts he wondered if others had that same reaction.

Well, well.

That's probably why Sasuke was so intent on fighting him. The idiot had a thing for him. Shaking with laughter, Suigetsu had to hold on to the wall to keep himself up right at the hilarious thought of that stuck up prick wanting a person like Naruto. Looking over at the now softy groaning blonde Suigetsu dropped the fire wood and smiled darkly. That bastard should really curse his luck right about now.

Because Suigetsu was going to be the first one to sink his teeth into that ass.

Walking calmly over to Naruto, Suigetsu bent down and quickly took off his wet jacket and then he tied Naruto's hands together with chakra strings leaving his legs free for a moment to remove those hideous orange pants and underwear. Then he took a kunai to cut Naruto's fishnet open feeling too pressed to just take it off. Suigetsu licked his lips at the sight of all that creamy tanned flesh just begging for his mouth.

"ngh…" Naruto moaned finally opening his eyes to see Suigetsu grinning down at him, sharp white teeth glistening in the darkness.

"Good you're awake. I was worried I'd have to start without you." Naruto had no time to react before Suigetsu sunk his teeth into his chest just around the nipple.

"AHH!" Naruto screamed in pain trying to buck Suigetsu off him. The white haired man groaned licking languidly at the blood pooling from the bite, hands reaching down to grip Naruto's thrashing hips tightly.

"Now, now Naruto-kun would want to end the fun so quickly." Relishing in the blondes whimpers he trailed his mouth across Naruto's chest to bite around the other little pink nipple. It garnered another scream that traveled straight to his cock. He kept at his sampling of Naruto's tender chest till the boy was reduced to a shaking mass of tears. Laughing breathlessly Suigetsu lifted up from Naruto's chest scooting back a bit to lift Naruto's hips high so he could easily bend his head down to begin his work below. Staring down at Naruto tear streaked face he gave a brief grin.

"I want to get a good taste before we have to leave, so be still." He growled out before licking wetly along the underside of Naruto's petite member. Naruto jerked in surprise at the pleasurable feeling, clearly not used to it. Suigetsu didn't bother sucking him to avoid the risk of his teeth permanently damaging Naruto in that particular place. He could vaguely hear Naruto's sobs and hesitant moans as he claimed yet another area for his mouth.

One with think the blondes flesh would be hardened from years of outdoor training but it smooth as woman's and his razor sharp teeth cut into it like butter. Paired with the sounds spilling from those pinked lips Suigetsu was glad he was the one separated from the group.

Licking and nibbling on Naruto's soft and bitten inner thighs the swordsman pulled his face a bit deeper to take in the main course. Using his thumbs to part Naruto's firm cheeks he delved in lapping at the rosebud.

"Ack! N-no! stop-!" Naruto choked on a scream when Suigetsu's slick tongue pushed past that first ring of taut muscles, face twisted in pleasure instead of pain. Suigetsu felt the tenseness slowly ease out of Naruto as he pushed deep as he could, suckling the rim and twisting his tongue to taste every inch he could.

Naruto's hips moved on their own accord, trying to take the wriggling muscle in as deep as it go. If time weren't an issue Suigetsu would have continued longer just to enjoy Naruto's clean taste but for now he couldn't indulge.

Pulling his head away and licking his lips he eased Naruto's hips down just enough to have his bottom to rest on top of Suigetsu's thighs. Naruto stared at him questionably making Suigetsu raise his eyebrows in pleased surprise. He guessed his blonde wasn't going to struggle anymore.

"has anyone fucked you before?" Suigetsu asked reaching between them to unzip himself to let himself free. He didn't need to look at Naruto's face to know that it was tomato red. Naruto spluttered for a second before giving his hesitant reply.

"No…"

"Really? What about the dumb fan girl on your team? I would have thought she might have wanted to get some practice in for Sasuke-kun." At the mention of his teammate and his former teammate Naruto visibly deflated.

"Please don't talk about them." Naruto murmured frowning shifting a bit. Suigetsu nodded making a hand gesture to release Naruto's hands and then smiled darkly.

"My name's Suigetsu." The swordsman said lining himself up with Naruto's entrance. Naruto would have tensed at the feeling of the other male's cockhead so close to entering him but he was too distracted by Suigetsu's statement to properly realize what was about to happen.

"I know who you are."

"Just wanted to make sure you knew what scream."

"What-AHH!" Screaming and clawing at anything he can reach Naruto tried to find anything to grip as Suigetsu buried himself inside him. Leaning down Suigetsu sank his teeth into Naruto's shoulder for purchase as he started to savagely pound into Naruto's blood slicked hole. It wasn't long before Suigetsu found Naruto's prostate mixing pain and pleasure, grinning at the pleased whimpering sounds he made as the fair haired man focused all of his force to that sweet spot.

"Ah, ah, ah!" At every hit Naruto made tiny hiccupping sounds as Suigetsu sped up his thrusts. Naruto clung to him hands fisting in his shirt and Suigetsu responded by gripping his hips lifting them to try and go deeper. Naruto just felt so tight and wet that Suigetsu weren't he so eager to avoid this sight with team finding surely would have taken his time to relish the sensation.

"ngh! " Naruto curled into himself as shocks of pleasure blew through him momentarily blacking out from the force of it. Suigetsu came shortly after shuddering in bliss. He slumped on top of Naruto laughing at the indignant squeak he got from the smaller male. Running his tongue over the bite he made on Naruto's shoulder Suigetsu carefully thought of his next move.

He could pull out of Naruto and leave the blonde to fend for himself while he looked for his teammates. Or he could make a deal with the blonde and keep on fucking him. Longer next time since he didn't properly take his ass this time. As he thought it over more Suigetsu's decision became clearer. Leaning up on his elbows so he could look at Naruto's face he recited his offer(demands).

"Look, I liked fucking you and I'm going to continue to do so. I don't want you to feel that's all you're getting from me even though it should be enough, I'll help you take Sasuke to your village and whatever." Ignoring Naruto wide eyed gaping look he continued.

"Of course we'll still be collecting my swords and hey since you're going to by my side I should fuck you with the hilt of each one I collect. Kinda like verification that your mine and an initiation to each weapon I gain. But that's for later, for now we'll just get Sasuke for you and go back to your village. How big is your bed anyway?" Suigetsu rambled on and on and Naruto was too shocked to answer him so he just laid there listening to all the things Suigetsu planned to do with him feeling that at this point he had no choice but to agree.

Because let's face it, Naruto liked it too.

* * *

><p>Hoped you enjoyed it!<p> 


End file.
